


Pomodoro

by Atroppa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atroppa/pseuds/Atroppa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This man got me off a murder charge."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pomodoro

The police have finally left, the waitstaff are free to go home, and the restaurant is empty. Well, nearly empty -- there's a lone cop stationed by the door; and a figure slouched by the window, staring out into the busy street.

Angelo makes his way to the corner booth, clearing his throat slightly. The man turns his head in response, looking directly at him with a blank expression. "Yes?" he says, blinking slowly.

"I just wanted to thank you," says Angelo. "You don't even know who I am." He'd thought he was done for, that time, and if it hadn't been for a stranger entering the restaurant at the last minute, he'd have been arrested for murder. Angelo's been trying to live crime-free these days, but everyone slips up every now and then. "I have no idea how you knew where I was that night, but it doesn't matter -- I can't tell you how grateful I am."

"Don't thank me yet," the man says, flicking a hand dismissively. "They're combing through the deputy's house right now: if they find anything missing -- which they will -- they'll come right back here and arrest you."

Angelo nods. "They will," he replies, "but better housebreaking than murder, yes?" He laughs, and the young man responds with a tiny smile. After a moment, Angelo extends his hand. "Angelo Todesci. I am in your debt."

The man takes it, and shakes firmly. "Sherlock Holmes. I may take you up on it."

"Might have to wait a bit, though," says Angelo, still smiling.

"Perhaps," concedes Sherlock.

Angelo looks more closely at the man; his face is pale and hollow, and his clothes, though nice, only emphasize how very thin he is. He feels a strange wave of affection for Sherlock, despite the fact that they've only just met: he looks like he needs someone to take care of him.

"You never got a chance to order, did you?" he asks, and Sherlock shakes his head. "Tell you what, I'll go back into the kitchen, cook you some dinner myself. Something nice and hot, on the house. It's the least I can do."

"That would be nice," says Sherlock.

Angelo brings Sherlock a plate of _capellini pomodoro_ , and upon the re-opening of his restaurant two years later, leans over to lick that very same flavor out of Sherlock's mouth.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Donatella Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381543) by [missilemuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missilemuse/pseuds/missilemuse)




End file.
